


Un bouquet ensanglanté en cadeau.

by AngelicaR2



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Being an Idiot, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Challenge Response, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), One Shot, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA Hanahaki] : Catra avait compris qu'elle était perdue le jour où elle avait vu ce maudit pétale. Sa chute était proche, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'empêcher. Catradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Un bouquet ensanglanté en cadeau.

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le challenge de la Fabrique à Plumes.
> 
> Canon divergence, spoilers jusqu'au 1x08.

Catra avait craché son premier pétale juste après le départ d'Adora de la Horde.

Elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre, les poings serrés de rage, une profonde envie de hurler dans le cœur, se sentant également prête à pleurer.

Adora n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber comme ça, de partir de la Horde, loin d'elle, de la fuir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu et traversé ensemble, pour rejoindre cette stupide alliance de princesses.

Ce lien qu'elles avaient forgé ensemble, cela ne signifiait-il donc rien pour elle, comment avait-elle pu faire ça, comment avait-elle pu jeter de côté aussi aisément des années d'amitié comme si ça ne valait rien ?

Elle aurait aimé comprendre, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, ou du moins, elle s'y refusait, oui, la Horde était du mauvais côté de l'histoire, mais c'était leur chez-elles, _alors pourquoi Adora était-elle partie_?

Et puis, elle avait commencé à être soudainement prise d'une quinte de toux déchirante, et incompréhensible, elle n'était pas malade, elle allait bien, alors pourquoi…

Elle avait eu la réponse à sa question muette quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle avait vu au sol un pétale de fleur qui… qui venait tout droit _de ses poumons_.

Elle sentit son estomac se retourner, et un seul mot résonna dans son esprit.

_Hanahaki_.

La maladie de l'amour non-réciproque.

Oh…

C'était un développement inattendu, pensa-t-elle, étrangement détachée de la situation, presque comme si les fleurs qui poussaient actuellement dans ses poumons et finiraient à terme par l'empêcher de respirer avaient également colonisé son cœur et l'empêchaient de ressentir quoi que ce soit, lui permettant d'occulter pour un temps la douleur.

Mais, très rapidement, alors qu'elle prenait dans la main ce pétale qui ne pouvait venir que d'elle, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun bouquet de fleurs dans la pièce, elle réalisa que cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à une seule personne.

_Adora_.

Elle aurait dû le voir venir ça, non ?

Elle aimait Adora, mais Adora ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimerait jamais, et surtout…

Adora était _partie_.

Voilà pourquoi la maladie s'était déclarée, parce que, tant qu'Adora était là, à ses côtés, dans le même camp qu'elle, elle pouvait vivre avec ça, et aussi, elle pouvait conserver encore le mince et fragile espoir que quelque chose soit encore possible.

Mais Adora était She-Ra maintenant, Adora _était l'ennemie_ , et ce pétale qu'elle venait tout juste d'exhaler était le symbole de tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre en un instant.

Son déni venait de prendre fin, pas celui de ses sentiments pour Adora, oh que non, celui-là était fini depuis bien longtemps, mais plutôt le déni que ceux-ci puissent jamais être réciproques.

Elle avait serré le pétale dans sa main, au point de le broyer, et avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé, comme si ce n'était pas _important_.

Que pouvait-elle y faire de toute façon ?

Elle ne se ferait pas opérer, _jamais_.

Et pourtant, malgré la tragédie de la situation, elle se mit à rire, un rire brisé qui faisait peine à entendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, alors qu'elle pensait à un détail absurde.

Oh pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _des fleurs_ ?

_§§§§_

Elle avait recommencé à cracher des pétales peu de temps après, apparemment, loin des yeux loin du cœur était un dicton qui ne s'appliquait pas à elle malheureusement, et bien entendu, c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle se trouvait non loin d'Adora.

Elle n'était pas encore rendue au stade où le simple fait de _respirer_ était difficile, mais chaque jour, il y avait plus de pétales par terre, une fois, elle avait même craché une fleur entière, et avait cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec, elle avait passé plusieurs heures aux toilettes à vomir après ça.

Et il y avait aussi la signification autour des fleurs qu'elle vomissait tous les jours.

Ce n'était pas toujours les mêmes fleurs, mais elles avaient tous un sens similaire, sens qu'elle avait appris en fouillant la bibliothèque de la Horde (elle aurait pu demander à Scorpia, peut-être aurait-elle su, mais elle aurait alors posé des questions à laquelle elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre), et qui tombaient sous le sens d'ailleurs.

_Gardénia_ : Amour caché.

_Lavande_ : Amour fervent.

_Myosotis_ : Amour véritable.

_Zinnia_ _rose_ : Amour durable.

Les fleurs qu'elle expulsait lui disaient qu'elle aimait Adora, comme si elle n'avait pas pu le savoir elle-même…

Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé Adora de tout ça si elle avait su ce qu'il lui arrivait, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé ça beau ou romantique, mourir littéralement d'amour pour quelqu'un, peut-être se serait-elle même sentie flattée.

Non.

Non, ça ce n'était pas Adora, Adora était quelqu'un de bien, contrairement à elle, elle se serait inquiétée de sa santé, aurait essayé de l'aider, de la sauver, _parce qu'elle était une putain d'héroïne_ , et Catra ne méritait définitivement _pas_ qu'elle l'aime.

Mais, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir Adora, elle allait faire comme avant, se taire, et enfouir tous ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, comme s'ils n'existaient pas, les cacher comme elle cachait ses quintes de toux à tout le monde, et les fleurs tâchées de sang qui s'accumulaient de plus en plus, même à Scorpia.

Peu importe à quel point ça faisait _mal_ au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Des fleurs, du sang, et bientôt la mort.

Et même une héroïne comme She-Ra ne serait pas capable de la sauver de ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin…

_§§§§_

Le bal avait été une torture.

Il avait fallu encore mentir, tricher, tromper Adora, la manipuler, jouer un jeu qui la fatiguait de plus en plus, et elle n'avait même pas pu réellement profiter de la danse, pas alors qu'un immense bouquet de fleurs se nourrissant d'elle et de son énergie était en train de grandir en elle.

C'était presque poétique dit comme ça, si elle s'était ouvert la poitrine et avait arraché son cœur de sa cage thoracique, elle aurait pu offrir à Adora un organe palpitant de vie et couvert de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, un présent magnifique à n'en pas douter.

Elle était un peu trop consciente que ce geste aurait signé son arrêt de mort dans le cas où elle l'aurait effectivement exécuté…

Après le bal, elle avait passé sa soirée à pleurer et à vomir des fleurs, encore et encore, et encore.

Oh, elle s'approchait de la fin, maintenant, c'était inévitable.

Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire à Adora…

_§§§§_

Scorpia avait fini par comprendre, bien sûr, elle avait fini par le savoir, l'avait surprise avec du sang sur la bouche, des pétales de fleurs dans les mains (des Gardénias cette fois, amour secret, _amour secret_ , et c'était bien ce _secret_ peut-être même plus que les fleurs qui était en train de l'empoisonner à petit feu), et en un éclair, elle avait _su_.

« C'est Adora, c'est ça ? »

Oh, était-elle donc si _prévisible_ que ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, n'arrivant presque plus à parler, et une lueur de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de la princesse.

« L'opération…

\- Il est… L'interrompit-elle immédiatement, le souffle court, il est… absolument hors de question… que je me fasse opérer, tu m'entends ?

\- Catra… Ce truc est en train de te tuer !

\- Je sais… Je sais et c'est mon problème, je sais que tu veux seulement m'aider, mais… Je peux me débrouiller seule d'accord ? »

Le visage crispé, Scorpia acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce, ce dont Catra fut soulagée.

Elle ne savait pas encore que son amie pouvait parfois se montrer étonnement _têtue_.

_§§§§_

Adora ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Scorpia l'avait contactée quelques heures plus tôt pour lui donner rendez-vous, et même si elle ne ressentait aucune animosité envers la Hordienne, tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu méfiante.

« Hé oh… Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul un silence assourdissant lui répondit, et She-Ra haussa un sourcil étonné.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit de toux.

Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où provenait le son, et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Catra, _et que celle-ci crachait des fleurs_ , elle se figea, interdite.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

\- Catra ? Qu'est-ce que…

La Hordienne se redressa, et en voyant Adora, elle cracha quelques fleurs en plus, et en les voyant ainsi, tapissant le sol et couverte de sang, de _son_ sang, en voyant la souffrance inscrite sur le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait (c'était son ennemie, oui, c'est vrai, mais elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait _tellement_ que ça faisait presque mal), ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

\- Ce n'est rien Adora, vraiment, ce… Mentit en vain Catra, avant d'être prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Des myosotis cette fois, _amour véritable_.

_Ne m'oublie pas_ , aussi, et Catra n'était elle-même pas prête d'oublier une chose pareille, de toute évidence.

\- Non… Murmura Adora, en larmes. Ce n'est pas rien, c'est… Hanahaki, c'est une vraie saloperie ce truc, pourquoi est-ce que… Tu te laisses bouffer par ce truc ? Et… Qui est-ce ?

Si elle en avait encore eu la force, Catra aurait éclaté de rire.

Elle ne voyait rien, comment pouvait-elle ne rien voir, comment pouvait-elle ne rien savoir ?

\- Peu importe, je… Je ne veux pas de l'opération.

Oublier ses sentiments pour Adora, ne plus pouvoir l'aimer de nouveau, voire l'oublier complètement ?

Hors de question !

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin Catra, c'est insensé, tu ne peux pas… _Pourquoi_?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas oublier mes sentiments pour toi ! Hurla-t-elle, la gorge déchirée, et Adora se figea de nouveau.

\- Attends, tu… tu veux dire que… que celle que tu aimes, c'est… c'est _moi_?

Catra toussa une nouvelle fois, cracha encore quelques fleurs, et hocha la tête, ratant de ce fait le sourire qui illumina le visage de la blonde.

En revanche, elle ne put pas rater le baiser qu'elle reçut quelques secondes plus tard.

Adora éclata de rire face à son air perdu.

\- Oh Catra… Espèce _d'idiote_ , moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime tant, si seulement j'avais osé te le dire plus tôt, je… Les choses auraient pu être tellement _différentes_.

\- Je suis toujours une Hordienne, balbutia Catra alors que la réalisation la frappait et qu'elle sentait les fleurs peu à peu quitter ses poumons, la laissant libre de respirer librement, je ne suis pas…

\- On trouvera une solution Catra, je te le promets, dit la princesse avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. »

Elles trouveraient un moyen, oui.

Il le fallait.


End file.
